Who Wants to Live Forever?
by HorcruxesandHallows
Summary: Vampires and werewovles have fought since the dawn of time, so when Greyback meets an old 'friend', he's just dying to get reacquainted.


**Who Wants to Live Forever?**

The wind rattled through the blackened alleyway causing disposed papers to blow about on the floor. Rebecca stepped over them, casually making her way out onto the street. She stood bathing in the moonlight and licked her lips. She took a small breath, cautious that a deeper one might cause her to be sick. Her stomach was, after all, fit to burst.

She tottered up the street in an intoxicated state. Heels might not have been the best idea, but they helped with the overall image. Men liked high heels and tight leather pants. They especially liked the outfit to be finished with a revealing strappy top, and so that was what Rebecca had worn. She knew it wasn't appropriate attire for a woman (Mama would have had a heart attack if she saw her!) but a happy man was so much easier to take. Fighting was far too exhausting.

Rebecca reached the end of the street in time to hear a blood-curdling scream coming from the house she had just left. She smiled. Ain't nothing like a job well done.

Finding a nearby park, Rebecca entered it and hid in one of the bushes to have a nap.

She slept for over 20 hours before she finally woke up. It was dark. She guessed it was around 8pm because there were still people hanging around in the park. Rebecca waited until the last of them had left before dragging herself up and walking out of the park and in the general direction of The Leaky Cauldron.

Diagon Alley was empty, which wasn't surprising. Nobody ever went into Diagon Alley. Not even those idiots visiting that Weasle Joke Shop any more. Not since the war had started up again. Rebecca didn't mind the silence. It was what kept her sane.

Hearing a noise in the distance, she froze, her eyes darting around in every direction. Footsteps. She could hear them loud and clear. They were trying to be quiet, all... six of them, but they were no match for her ears. They were far away, that much she could tell, but still she lowered into a crouch and bared her teeth, her fangs protruding like small daggers.

A smell hit her nose like acid, burning the insides of her nostrils. It smelt like dirty dog. But before Rebecca could register that the werewolf might be a problem, a stunning spell hit her from behind and she collapsed to the floor.

x x x x x

She woke up in a tent, her hands chained behind her in silver. She groaned. It was well known within the wizarding world that silver greatly weakens vampires.

As Rebecca was feeling the chains behind her, getting herself familiar with the various knots that had been made in them, the flap of the tent was lifted and in came the source of that disgusting smell: Fenrir Greyback. Rebecca smiled.

"Long time no see," Greyback sneered. "I see you've let yourself go a bit... Weight-wise, I mean."

Rebecca threw back her head and laughed. Then she calmed her face and looked Greyback in the eye.

"I thought I killed you?" she said, looking Greyback's companion up and down. He smelt good.

"Takes more than a silver bullet to kill me," Greyback said dryly, examining his yellow fingernails. "You should know that."

Rebecca shrugged and licked her lips slowly, looking straight at the man with a red streak in his hair.

"Doesn't hurt to try," she murmured, bored of Greyback and his filthy smell. It was making her lightheaded. Besides, she wanted some alone time with Pretty-boy over there.

Greyback laughed mirthlessly. "The way I see it," he said, "It's an eye for an eye. You tried to kill me and now I'm gunna try and kill you."

Rebecca became quite hysterical, doubling over in her amusement. She was grateful that her stomach had now settled. It certainly would have been upset right now. She took in a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"Oh, Lassie," she quipped. "Why won't you just accept that you can never kill me? Ever?"

Greyback spat on the ground in front of her. "Because you're a dirty bloodsucker and I was made to kill you."

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice laced with humour. "If I were you, I'd have a word with your maker. You're a bit shit at your job."

At her words, Greyback reached forward and grabbed Rebecca's throat, digging his nails in.

"And if I were you," he warned, "I'd be begging for mercy."

She arched her left eyebrow. "Bite me," she whispered.

Greyback smiled, pausing for a moment. Then he opened his mouth, exposing his sharp canine teeth, and sunk them into Rebecca's neck. She screamed, though not in agony - it was nothing that she had never felt before - but in humiliation. There is no physical affect to a werewolf's bite for a vampire, but other vampires know it. They can smell it. And there is no higher shame than possessing the saliva of a repulsive mongrel like Fenrir Greyback.

He dropped her to the floor and spat her blood out beside her. He leaned closer, until his face was mere inches from her own, and growled, "Do you know what happens to dirty leeches like you?" he asked, a sadistic smile on his ugly face. "We let them meet the sun."

Rebecca looked him in the eye and allowed her own to widen by just fraction, wide enough for Greyback to see.

Greyback stood up satisfied. "Scabior," he said to his companion, "keep watch."

Scabior nodded and sat down at the opposite side of the tent, keeping a weary eye on Rebecca at all times.

Rebecca licked her lips again and smiled seductively at Scabior.

"Hello, beautiful," she said softly. "Now, what is a nice young man such as yourself doing with a beast like Fenrir Greyback? Surely you have better standards?"

Scabior glared at her. "I ain' got no time for chit-chat," he said, "so shut up."

Rebecca tutted. "That's not good manners, is it?" she asked playfully. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Come over here and I'll refresh your memory."

"Jus' be quiet," hissed Scabior.

Rebecca pouted. "I only want a taste. You smell so good."

Scabior stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Why can' yer jus' shut up?"

"I'm a woman," Rebecca laughed. "It's only natural. Humour me."

Scabior sighed defeated. "Go on then," he said, sitting back down.

"Why do you work for Greyback?" she asked. "You should come and work for me if you like the freaks."

"You gunna pay me?" said Scabior. "Or feed me?"

"I'll do one better than that," she told him. "I'll make it so that you'll never have to eat rotting human food again. You can indulge yourself every night. You'll never be hungry, Scabior. Not when there are billions of people in this word. All waiting to die."

Scabior sneered. "You wanna work on your sales pitch," he muttered.

Rebecca bit her lower lip. "I haven't convinced you?" she said, feigning disappointment. "Well, how about this then: immortality. You could live forever."

"Forever?" repeated Scabior.

"And ever," she whispered, emphasising each word.

Scabior looked thoughtful. "I'd 'ate that," he finally said. "'oo'd wanna live forever? Watchin' everyone die?"

Rebecca blinked. Nobody had ever said that to her. Immortality had always clinched it for her victims. Of course, she was never able to control herself enough for them to get to the immortality part (it never took her more than a minute to drain a body), but it was the thought that counted.

She recovered herself quickly and smiled. "You'd have me," she offered. "I can be half-decent company when I want to be."

Scabior smiled. Rebecca could feel a patch of heat on her back and recoiled away from it automatically. Sunlight.

Greyback suddenly came into the tent and leered at Rebecca. "It's showtime," he said sarcastically, crossing over to Rebecca and yanking her up by the arm. He, along with two other men, covered her entire body in a black cloak and led her outside.

The sunlight was neither warm nor cold upon Rebecca's unfeeling skin. Underneath the cloak, the only indicator that it was present was the way it threatened to blind her eyes.

She was thrown roughly on the floor and clambered into a kneeling position, which is easier said than done when your hands are tied behind your back.

"Men!" she heard Greyback cry, "Today you are going to witness nature as it truly should be: dominance of werewolf over vampire!"

The men called out with glee, shouting like a crowd of blood-thirsty gorillas. There were no more than six in total, that much Rebecca could smell, but, in their excitement, they sounded like twenty. They stomped their feet upon the dry grass like savages, repeatedly chanting "Off! Off! Off!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes beneath the cloak. Men.

"The time has come!" Greyback yelled, and his surroundings fell into silence. He leaned down and had the cloak untied so that it simply spread over Rebecca's body. "We shall have our revenge!"

The men roared with delight, as, on the word 'revenge', Greyback whipped the cloak from around Rebecca and she let out an ear-splitting scream.

She fell forward, limp. The men around her began laughing hysterically as her body began shaking violently. It was only as their noise faded into silence that they realised that she was shaking with laughter.

"What the-?" began Greyback.

"Oh, Greyback, darling," chided Rebecca, her voice high-pitched from laughter, "aren't you such a drama queen? Shall I tell you a secret? Sunlight has no affect on me. Never has, never will. Just a rumour made up to make idiot wizards feel safer during the day."

Greyback's mouth fell open, which made her laugh even harder.

"Want to know another?" she asked, standing up from the floor. "Silver doesn't weaken me. Next time, I'd try Kryptonite."

Greyback was fast, but Rebecca was faster. It took her a second to break through her chains and another to grab ahold of Greyback's neck.

"An eye for an eye, remember? Beg for mercy?" Rebecca whispered into his ear. She forced herself to sink her teeth deep into his repulsive neck, gnawing on his skin. Now everyone would now that the mighty Greyback was killed by a bloodsucking leech. "Because you know what happens to bad dogs, don't you? They get put down."

And with one swift movement, Rebecca broke the neck of Fenrir Greyback.

It took her less than a minute to finish the rest of them, but, as she stood there in the middle of the clearing, mouth dripping with blood, she realised that she had only killed five men.

Scabior stood in the doorway of the tent.

"How about it?" she asked, crossing over to him and holding his neck from behind. She licked her tongue up it slowly, savouring the taste. "Come with me?"

"Eternal damnation?" said Scabior, trying his best to be brave, although his shaking hands gave him away. "No, thanks."

Rebecca shrugged and sunk her teeth into his neck, delighted when he cried out. His blood was sweet and fresh, exactly how she'd imagined it to be.

When she was done, Rebecca did not bother to clean up the mess. No doubt the Ministry would see to that. She was sad about Scabior, as one no doubt always is when they are forced to kill such a beautiful human, but there would be others. There were always others. There was bound to be someone who didn't mind living forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was inspired by the song Who Wants to Live Forever, hence the title. It's by Queen, but I got to know it via the Rhydian version, which is also good. It's my first Harry Potter one-shot and my first vamipre fic, so construction criticism would be marvelous. Enjoy!<strong>_


End file.
